


Арт и командный деанон

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Подарки к деанону [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Арт к деанону команды и благодарности читателям.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Подарки к деанону [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Деанон Кайло и Хакса





	1. На Набу

**Author's Note:**

> [Деанон по авторам в профиле командной коллекции](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21/profile)  
> Деанон по левелам в профилях коллекций:  
> [Визитка](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_visit_card/profile)  
> [Тексты низкого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_texts_gt/profile)  
> [Визуал низкого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_arts_gt/profile)  
> [Челлендж](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_challenge/profile)  
> [Тексты высокого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_texts_me/profile)  
> [Визуал высокого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_arts_me/profile)  
> [Спецквест](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_special/profile)  
> [Внеконкурс](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_vnek/profile)  
> Деанон по всем левелам — во второй главе.  
> 

Как летит время! Совсем недавно в [посте набора](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220087256.htm) мы собирались на зимнюю свадьбу кайлакса, и вот уже ЗФБ заканчивается. Этой зимой мы праздновали, пили (и ели) за здоровье кайлакса, орали и танцевали на столах (Хакс тоже танцевал). Мы накуривали аушки, вдохновляли друг друга, дарили друг другу фики и арты, исполняли заявки. И сейчас в подарок читателям к деанону команды мы принесли комикс по заявкам [«Голокрон вещает. Часть 2»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061506). Всего же мы написали и перевели больше 180 тысяч слов, нарисовали больше сотни артов. Выложили 183 работы (178 конкурсных и 5 внеконкурсных), получили на них с 23 января по 19 марта 8635 кудосов и 892 отзыва (без учета наших комментариев и ответов нам). Кайло и Хакс проводят медовый месяц на Набу, мы говорим читателям: «Спасибо за внимание!» 

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/prDv9Sb/image.png)

Thanks to non-Russian-speaking kyluxers who watched our works. Thank you for your attention, for kudos and comments. We feel your support. We'll be back soon — on Summer Multifandom Fest. Long live Kylux!

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/3MqcxVk/sum3000.png)

Спасибо читателям за интерес к кайлаксу и к нам, за кудосы и комментарии, за обзоры и реки! Летом мы вновь постараемся удивить и порадовать вас и себя.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/cQCyZT4/2-8.png)

Спасибо замечательным бартерщикам, представителям прекрасных команд этой битвы, за огненные отзывы!

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/mq7MNtK/2-9.png)

Мы с пользой провели зиму и готовимся к лету.


	2. Деанон по левелам

---  
  
  
**ОБЩЕЕ**  
  
  
  
тип работы

| 

оргсостав  
  
Оргработа |  [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti), [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka), [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
Комикс в подарок читателям к деанону команды |  [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti)  
Арты к деанону, благодарности читателям, оформление деанона |  [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
Сбор и верстка деанона |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
  
  
**РЕКЛАМА**  
  
  
  
тип работы

| 

автор|исполнитель  
  
Баннеры |  [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti), [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon), [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario), [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko), [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina), [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris)  
Аватары |  [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon), [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina), [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris)  
Мемы |  [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik), [Celine_Violsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson), [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris)  
Текст и верстка поста набора и заявок, мастер-поста | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
  
  
[**ВИЗИТКА**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863081)  
  
  
  
тип работы

| 

автор

|   
Идея и арты | [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti)  
Клип | [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
Хедер и подбор шрифтов |  [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris)  
Текст |  [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo), [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
Верстка |  [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo), [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
  
  
**ТЕКСТЫ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
название

| 

автор|переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Повестка дня (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055393) | [bravo_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me) | [bravo_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me)  
[Нашествие поргов (драббл, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055174) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Первое утро после войны (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054988) | [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Печеньки над Корусантом (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054637) | [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Самое красивое старение (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054430) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Даже если придется потратить всю ночь или сотню лет (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054274) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Снег и камень (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054079) | [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Бюрократ (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053686) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Тень на стене (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053593) | [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Разочарование (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053407/chapters/71312409) | [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure) | [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Прогулка под дождем (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053335) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Полевые цветы (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053101) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Медленно раскрываясь (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052708) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Профессор Хакс (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052324) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Тикток (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051859) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Записки на салфетках (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051754) | [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Малая Медведица (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051622) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Пять стадий принятия Армитажа Хакса (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051526) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[baby it's cold outside (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051331) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Не только секс (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050854) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Раненая гордая птичка (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050596) | [Akashaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Золотой блеск удачи (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050356) | [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Дьявола не существует (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050038/chapters/71303580) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Пленки (миди)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040207) | [Memnoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoh) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Когда растают льды (миди)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039052/chapters/71275221) | [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
  
  
**ВИЗУАЛ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
название

| 

автор

|   
[[Art] Kylux Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222274) | [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario)  
[[Art] When the Ice Melts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208258) | [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti)  
[[Art] Serious Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208411) | [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario)  
[[Art] Are You Sure You Didn't Touch Anything in My Bar?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219001) | [Blackkingsdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkingsdream)  
[[Art] I Missed You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219073) | [Blackkingsdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkingsdream)  
[[Art] Узбагойзя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220570) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Wanna See Me, Supreme Leader?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216157/chapters/71735868) | [TheSoulkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper)  
[[Art] Уникальный аппарат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208153) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207835) | [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw)  
[[Art] First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207766) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Masters of the Knights of Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207673) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Настоящие детективы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207517/chapters/71714214) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Злой дяденька обижает папу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207592) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] The Shaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206968) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206593) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Hux and Chestburster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206722/chapters/71712066) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Dressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197914) | [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko)  
[[Art] Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197764) | [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko)  
[[Art] The Opposite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197683) | [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko)  
[[Art] Dragon Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197506) | [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko)  
[[Art] My Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197068) | [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko)  
[[Art] Higher, Larger, Darker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196816) | [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko)  
[[Art] Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198940) | [Celine_Violsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson)  
[[Art] Co-commanders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199141) | [Celine_Violsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson)  
[[Art] Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199297) | [Celine_Violsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson)  
[[Art] Lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199606) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Дай аль-кирбаль Старца Сноука](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200599) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Memories of Starkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205852) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Actually, Now's Not a Good Time!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204214) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Sea Snoke's Staff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203956) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Sailor Starkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203674) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Comic strip] You Drive Me Nuts, You Redhead Beauty!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203488) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Chancellor and Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203383) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Dance-Fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203314) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Mortal Kombat AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203038/chapters/71702406) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Yautja First Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202732/chapters/71701614) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] My Little Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202342/chapters/71700534) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Stretching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201559) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Проспорил](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201028) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Митаке повезло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200923) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Слезы под дождем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205936) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Боевая модель для удовольствий](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206098) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Бывший лучший ангел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206182) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Goodbye Mercury Retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198622/chapters/71690514) | [Ekatheartist](https://twitter.com/Ekatheartist)  
[[Art] Я несу возмездие во имя Старкиллера!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206425) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Экстаз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206251) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art, Collage] Voivode Koloyar and Young Merman Andragast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207274/chapters/71713539) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Video] Star Wars Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198034) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Video] First Order Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198316) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] What Are You Looking at?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234922) | [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti)  
[[Art] Видение будущего](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239191) | [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario)  
[[Art] Что будете заказывать?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240409) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
  
  
**ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ**  
  
  
  
название

| 

автор|переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Удача Соло — проекция на плоскость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334324/chapters/72044526) |  [Melidira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira) (работа с бисером), Targon (текст)  
[GingerEvil (стикерпак)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376570) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[Когда мы начнем сначала (перевод фанкомикса)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352603) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Как подружиться со своим сокомандующим и повлиять на него (перевод фанкомикса)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352171) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Организация времени для занятого профи Первого Ордена (перевод фанкомикса)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351445) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Рыцарский чат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335536) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[Catch Your Personal Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333742) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[Kylux TikTok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332959) |  [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi), [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) (оформитель — АД)  
[[Photoset] Инспекция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325324) | [Auxtessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxtessa)  
[[Photoset] Kylux Calendar 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324964) | [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris)  
[Kaйлакс и литературная традиция изображения квир-людей (перевод статьи)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914231) | [mysticmilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg), [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi)  
[[Photoset] День имперской славы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913706) | [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris)  
[[Podfic] Кайлаксные стихи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912845/chapters/70934310) |  [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure) (оформитель — АД)  
[Печенье по-корусантски](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405388) | [TheSoulkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper)  
  
  
**ТЕКСТЫ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИНГА**  
  
  
  
название

| 

автор|переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Равноценный обмен (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562336/chapters/72653901) | [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Леди Рен (миди)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562063) | [Auxtessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxtessa) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Гниение (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561364) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Возрождение (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561262) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Карточки (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560905) | [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Наконец (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560131) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Что нас не убивает (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559903) | [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi) | [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi)  
[Календарь на Рождество (миди)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559672) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[В памяти звучит наша мелодия (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559012) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Жадный (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556378) | [mysticmilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg), [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi)  
[Русалочьи страсти (миди)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555343) | [Akashaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa) | [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Ужин (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562750) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Призраки (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560650) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Без перчаток (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559405) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Конец войны видели только мертвые (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558793) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Обязательство (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558661) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Худший выбор (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558565) |  [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Взаимное притяжение (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558256) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Белые полосы, белая плитка (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558001) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[В сенатской ротонде в два часа (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557653) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Пакт (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556960) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Перед тяжелым днем (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556861) | [Memnoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoh) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Fi(st)x me (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556543) | [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Про запас, на особый случай (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559186) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Приходи (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558376) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[В предпоследний раз (драббл, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557536) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Никогда не узнаешь (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557296) | [bravo_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me) | [bravo_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me)  
[Розовый бантик (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557113) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Полярная звезда (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557032) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Паразит (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587803) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
  
  
**ВИЗУАЛ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИНГА**  
  
  
  
название

| 

автор

|   
[[Comic strip] Голокрон вещает](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719839) | [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti)  
[[Art] Хакс писал отчет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721891) | [Dejavidetc](https://twitter.com/dejavidetc?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)  
[[Art] Without Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719548) | [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw)  
[[Art] Thin As a Slip of Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719416) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Bad Gambler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719281) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] This Is Mine!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719194) | [Blackkingsdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkingsdream)  
[[Art] He's Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718960) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Love's Emergency Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718651) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Taste of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718438) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Hux #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718012) | [Klodwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig)  
[[Art] Shitempshion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717778) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Подарки вождю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717523) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] The Family Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717247) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Crazy Empress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716971) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] King of Arkanis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716653) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] The King Is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716524) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716239) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Summer Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716041) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Five Minutes Before the Beginning of the Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715915) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Kuruk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715801) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Среди мелкоротых ты самый красивый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715708) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] You've Obviously Been Drinking Again, You Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715426) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] First Order Inspirational Symbol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715372) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Unfair Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715150) | [TheSoulkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper)  
[[Art] Arkanisian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715033) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Сhopped Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714844) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Kid, You'll Be a Man Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714703) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714565) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714508) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Millicent's Daily Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714397) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714244) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Beautiful Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714172) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Kylo Ren's Lightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714043) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] Norwood Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733738) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
  
  
**СПЕЦКВЕСТ**  
  
  
  
название

| 

автор|переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[[Art] Don't Cry Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858439) |  [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti) и [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw)  
[[Art] Fill Me With Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858373) |  [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti) и [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw)  
[[Art] Georgia Is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858265) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina)  
[[Art] The Abduction of Armitage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857068) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Gods of Egypt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856027/chapters/73464663) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] The Hissing Haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855727) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Delicate Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855490) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Let's Get Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855316) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Comic strip] Engel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854617/chapters/73461273) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] The High Priest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854377) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Lustful God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854215) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Father, Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854128) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Cyclops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878362) | 112olovozavodov  
[[Art] Prehistoric Arkanis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879487) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[VID] Alone We Can't Decide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857194) | [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
[[Collage] Священная ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857002) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik)  
[Сперва умрут стервятники и падальщики (миди, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858922/chapters/73472361) | [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Гранатовые зерна (мини, перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858784) | [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Проклятие ведьм (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858706) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
[Убийство священного оленя (драббл)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858568) | [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik) |  [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)  
[Удача экзорциста (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879640) | [Akashaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa) | АД  
[Ветер пах смолой и промозглой морской сыростью (миди)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881416) | [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
  
  
**ВНЕКОНКУРС**  
  
  
  
название

| 

автор

| 

бета  
  
[[Art] Поиграем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732559) | [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario)  
[[Art] Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898816) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Art] Prehistoric Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119256) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[[Collage] Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917068) | [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon)  
[Приди таким, какой ты есть (мини)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786694) | [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina) | [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
  
  
**БАРТЕР**  
  
  
  
команда

| 

бартерщик  
  
WTF Drarry 2021 |  [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka), [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik)  
WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 |  [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka), [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik)  
WTF Person of Interest 2021 |  [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka), [Memnoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoh)  
WTF Aeterna 2021 |  [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi), [Leario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka)  
WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 | [Akashaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa)  
WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 | [Akashaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa)


End file.
